prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 12, 2015 Smackdown results
The November 12, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 10, 2015 at the Manchester Arena in Manchester, England. Summary SmackDown traveled across the pond, with three explosive WWE World Heavyweight Championship First Round Tournament Matches and a night full of destruction by The Wyatt Family. Three days after The Undertaker and Demon Kane crashed their own eulogy and unleashed hell on The Wyatt Family, Bray Wyatt and his cohorts kicked off SmackDown. Luke Harper and Erick Rowan pledged to sacrifice The Usos to honor The New Face of Fear. Braun Strowman swore to destroy anyone in his path and pile the bodies to the sky for The Eater of Worlds. Claiming his dark adversaries would never be the same, Wyatt then issued a challenge to The Brothers of Destruction for a match at Survivor Series against any two Wyatt members of his choosing. But when the bell rang for the opening SmackDown contest, it remained unclear whether The Deadman and his demonic brother would accept? In his SmackDown singles debut, the “Black Sheep” Braun Strowman absolutely destroyed Fandango, offering him up to Bray Wyatt by making the barely conscious opponent tap out to his patented finishing maneuver. Humiliated over being slapped by Manchester United captain Wayne Rooney earlier this week, King Barrett stepped into the ring against longtime adversary Neville. The two would go head-to-head in the first round of the tournament to crown a new WWE World Heavyweight Champion at Survivor Series. Despite a display of absolute brutality along by Mr. Barrett, The Man That Gravity Forgot ultimately rose above. With the help of the Red Arrow, Neville advanced to the next round, where he will face Intercontinental Champion Kevin Owens in the quarterfinals on Monday Night Raw. Despite the unrelenting power of Ryback, the resilient, high-octane Kalisto would not give up — displaying the heart of a champion. And in a major upset, the masked Superstar hit Salida del Sol from the top rope to score a stunning victory over The Big Guy. As the dust cleared, the contest ended the same way it started, with a handshake between the two fierce Superstars. The outspoken Zeb Colter accompanied Alberto Del Rio to the ring, once again calling out all the haters in the United Kingdom crowd. In the process, the United States Champion made it clear that he intended to win the World Title so that he can become the first WWE MexAmerican Champion. And after his SmackDown bout, he moved one step closer to doing just that. In the third WWE World Heavyweight Championship Tournament Match of the night, the titleholder overcame Stardust with the double stomp off the top rope. As a result of his victory, Del Rio will battle Kalisto in the semifinals of the tournament this Monday on Raw. Ready to battle Cesaro in the quarterfinals of WWE World Heavyweight Championship Tournament Match on Raw, Roman Reigns addressed The Swiss Superman and the offer he rejected from Triple H. At the height of Luke Harper and Erick Rowan's SmackDown chaotic main event against The Usos, Bray Wyatt decided that he and Braun Strowman should enter the fray. This created a four-on-two onslaught that officially ended the match by disqualification. As The Wyatt Family laid waste to both Jey and Jimmy Uso in a post-match slaughter, however, The New Face of Fear was interrupted by the voice of The Phenom. Undertaker made it clear that, at Survivor Series, they would rest ... in ... peace! Results ; ; *Braun Strowman (w/ Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) defeated Fandango by submission (2:25) *Neville defeated King Barrett in a WWE World Heavyweight Title Tournament First Round Match (14:10) *Kalisto defeated Ryback in a WWE World Heavyweight Title Tournament First Round Match (12:00) *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Zeb Colter) defeated Stardust in a WWE World Heavyweight Title Tournament First Round Match (9:04) *The Usos (Jey & Jimmy Uso) defeated The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (w/ Braun Strowman & Bray Wyatt) by DQ (10:00) *Dark Match: Roman Reigns defeated Bray Wyatt Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Bray Wyatt challenged The Brothers of Destruction at Survivor Series November 12, 2015 Smackdown.1.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.2.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.3.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.4.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.5.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.6.jpg Braun Strowman v Fandango November 12, 2015 Smackdown.7.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.8.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.9.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.10.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.11.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.12.jpg Neville v King Barrett November 12, 2015 Smackdown.13.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.14.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.15.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.16.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.17.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.18.jpg Kalisto v Ryback November 12, 2015 Smackdown.19.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.20.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.21.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.22.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.23.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.24.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Stardust November 12, 2015 Smackdown.25.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.26.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.27.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.28.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.29.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.30.jpg The Usos v The Wyatt Family November 12, 2015 Smackdown.31.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.32.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.33.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.34.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.35.jpg November 12, 2015 Smackdown.36.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #847 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #847 at WWE.com * #847 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events